


Let Me Love You

by Painprince



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Father, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Elio is 16, First Time, M/M, Mentions of childhood abuse, Oliver is 18, PTSD, Rape Recovery, Sweet Sex, Young Love, passionate romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/pseuds/Painprince
Summary: Hey loves! So this is a short chapter to show a teaser of his story if it’s picked for me to continue. I’m not great at writing multiple stories at once so once Ownership and Shattered are done I’ll either do a part 2 of one of them or this new one. Tell me what you guys think and want! Enjoy♥️





	1. Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! So this is a short chapter to show a teaser of his story if it’s picked for me to continue. I’m not great at writing multiple stories at once so once Ownership and Shattered are done I’ll either do a part 2 of one of them or this new one. Tell me what you guys think and want! Enjoy♥️

Journal February 15, 1979  
My father was smart and successful but not a kind man. I feared him and knew that I could not bother him with my opinions. My mother passed in childbirth and I never got the chance to truly meet her. All I have now is a picture of her at university, always in my pocket. Our entire family is composed of alphas, even my mother. As a young school boy I learned that during your first heat you find out not only the gender that you’re primarily attracted to but also the status. My first heat came when I was 14 and I quickly began having wet dreams about the omega boys that served our family. It was a curse in my eyes to be attracted to male omegas because of how terribly they were treated. Our family was better to our servants than most but they still were not free citizens of Italy. I wanted to treat my future husband with warmth and independence. I didn’t think any less of omegas because of their bodies inclinations. To me, omegas were incredibly special. 

Journal February 19, 1979  
Today is my 18th birthday and I know my father is going to take me to a nearby brothel to pick an omega to defile. He’s bought all my brothers omega men or women on their 18th birthday as a tradition. It truthfully disgusted me but I knew I would get a strong punch to the face if I refused. 

“Oliver! Time to go. How are you feeling son? Like a man?”

I closed my journal and straightened my jacket.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good! Well let’s go. They’re expecting us so you’ll have the entire run of the place.”

He slicked his blonde hair back with his hand and motioned for me to follow him to the car. He babbled misogynistic and racist banter the entire ride. I tried to focus on getting ready to pretend I was my father’s son. I was, but I didn’t feel attached to him in any way. He was cruel. Once we were here I noticed the architecture was very eloquent. The building was made out of grey stone and marble. I breathed a sigh of relief that the slaves were hopefully being treated well. A fat bald man with a cane opened the doors for us. 

“Peter! Oliver! Welcome! Follow me! I have some great boys to show you.”

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat and followed. There were 10 handsome toned boys standing in a row. The room smelled heavy with pheromones. They looked healthy and well taken care of but none really got my attention. Once I scanned them all I noticed a cage in the corner of the room. I hadn’t even noticed it when I walked in. I hurried towards it and knelt down. 

“Oh don’t pay any attention to him! He’s all used up. We’re just waiting for him to die, truthfully.”

I only saw the back of the boy. He was curled up and his spine was on complete display. He had bruises, burns, and scars all over his back and legs. I looked down to realize he was sitting in a puddle of blood and semen. 

“I want him. We’re taking him.”

I tired to hold my tears back. I couldn’t let this person die. All the other omegas would be bought eventually. I knew no one would save this boy, the world was too sadistic. Suddenly I felt my dad’s hand on my shoulder. 

“Son, you don’t want this piece of filth.”

I heard them both start to laugh as I opened the cage. The boy crawled to the corner and curled up as small as he could. I heard soft whimpers escape him as he continued to shiver. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

I reached out to try to bring him toward me so I could get him out of the cage. He turned his neck and looked at me skeptically. I couldn’t believe how emaciated he was. His cheeks were con-caved into his face and his eye sockets were indented. His nose was filled with mucus and his eyes were stained with tears. He flopped on the other side so he was facing me, in polite omega fashion. My heart constricted at his obedience to a stranger. I touched my thumb to his cheek softly, as if he was going to break. He leaned in to the gentle contact.

“Son please. Pick one that you’ll get actual use out of.”

His emerald eyes searched mine as he wheezed uncomfortably.

“No. I want him.”

I heard both my father and the bald man banter how I had the empathy of a woman. I didn’t care, that happened to not be an insult to me. 

“Just know if you want to take this little bitch home you’ll have to nurse it like a wounded puppy. I’m not paying its medical bills, its your responsibility.”

I brushed his black curls behind his ear and spoke slowly.

“What’s your name?”

“176.”

“No your actual name.”

Confusion spread across his doll like features. 

“I don’t have another name, Sir.”

I cringed at him calling me sir, like I called my father.

“I’m Oliver. There’s no need for you to call me that.”

He nodded quickly as if I was going to strike him for his discretion. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around his body. I took his skeletal hand and inhaled sharply at the hue of purple that decorated his skin, from the cold. I checked his lips and noticed they were also a deep indigo.

“Do you keep him outside? It’s 38 degrees!”

“He was misbehaving.”

I ignored him and focused all my attention on this poor soul.

“I’m going to pick you up. Ok?”

He opened his arms in acceptance. Once he was comfortably positioned he laid his head on my chest and continued wheezing. 

“Ok well how much for that thing then?”

“You can have him. My gift to your family, Peter!”

They both laughed.

“Son, we’re going to drink here take the car.”

He threw me the keys then motioned toward the door. That was all the encouragement I needed to leave. I laid his bones down in the back seat, started the car as fast as I could, and turned the heat all the way up. Just as I started to drive away I heard him squeak from the back.

“Thank you, Oliver.”


	2. Let Me Heal You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m responding to all comments tomorrow but I wanted to get this chapter out. I’m still continuing owenership and shattered just be patient with me. I just saw Beautiful Boy and I was pretty underwhelmed. I read both books and I guess I was just really bitter about SO many details that were left out. They basically left Timmy in the dust to break down with no scene buildups. The acting saved that movie for sure but I’m just so sad because I think if it was adapted better it could have been stronger. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and tell me what you thought of BB if you saw it!

I knew the house was about 10 minutes away. I drove on the dirt road quickly but tried to avoid potholes. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the boy curled up in my jacket. I could hear him still wheezing. To me the car’s silence felt awkward but I needed to remember he was probably in too much pain to notice. 

“176?”

He snapped his head up.

“Do you really not have another name? Or were you just scared to say it back there?”

He looked at me through the mirror and croaked before he whispered.

“Elio...”

He started to cough and then continued shivering.

“That’s a beautiful name.”

Elio smiled through his discomfort.

“Thanks, you can call me whatever you want, master.”

I felt myself cringe at his submissiveness. I pulled up to my family’s estate then turned around to face him.

“You don’t need to call me sir or master. Oliver is fine.”

He nodded and let a tear fall. His shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“You told me that. My apologies.”

“Don’t worry. Is it ok if I open the door and pick you up?”

Elio nodded. My jacket covered his entire torso and part of his hips. I closed it gently then scooped him up. He whined and wiggled in my hold.

“Sorry... Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s ok. I know you’re in a lot of pain, you don’t need to hide.”

He exhaled in relief then placed his head on my chest. Even though he was obviously ill and battered he still smelled heavenly. Was he in heat? I shoved the thought out of my mind when I felt blood drip on my wrist from his entrance.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry... I-“

“It’s ok.”

I looked at him and tried to really tell him with my eyes that it was ok. He was so thin it felt like I was carrying a small child. As I walked up the stairs he clung on to me tighter and buried his eyes in my shoulder. I my bedroom door opened and walked immediately to the bathroom.

“Can I take this off of you?”

He took it off and looked at the ground. 

“You should have picked one of the better looking boys. I’m useless.”

He tried to cover his body by crunching his knees up and covering his torso with his arms. He then took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for something. Elio lifted himself on his knees then bowed with his hips in the air. I walked around to the front of him and took his neck in my hand as gently as I could. 

“I’m not undressing you to have sex with you. I’m going to give you a bath and clean some of those wounds.”

He looked at me in shock and opened his mouth without any sound coming out.

“Then why did you pick me?”

“I just wanted to help you.”

He seemed shocked by my reasoning. He looked down then stood up and started to wobble to the bath. He got in before it was ready and sighed at the warmth. Blood mixed in the clear water quickly. He closed his eyes as I watched two tears stream down his cheeks. I took his hand which was resting outside the tub. 

“For the record. I think you’re better looking than all of those boys.”

He blushed honestly then smiled. 

“Thank you.”

“I’m going to get you some stuff really quick.”

I went back into my bedroom and grabbed him a water and some chips I had laying on my dresser. I’d make him a real meal after but I assumed he was starving for anything. I placed them both next to the tub to grab antiseptic solution and bandages. When I turned around I saw him eating the chips savagely. The bag was gone in a few more seconds then he drank the entire bottle of water. He burped then wrinkled his face up. 

“Are you going to be sick?”

He shook his head no then burped again. I sat on the ground as I watched him move the bubbles around in the bath.

“I haven’t been in a bath since I was a child.”

I was about to ask many questions that flew through my head but I wanted him to catch his breath a little. I knew judging by his body that he hadn’t been treated well for a long time and I didn’t want to bring up unwanted nostalgia by asking questions. Instead I rubbed his slender wrist.

“If you want to get out and I can drain it so there’s not so much blood.”

He stood quickly then slipped. I caught him effortlessly and then proceeded to pick him up. I held on to him as I drained and refilled the bath water. His body was so frail I felt like I was potentially squeezing him too hard. 

“Ok. Let me help you in. I don’t want you to fall.”

Once Elio was nestled back into the bubbles he closed his eyes and relaxed again. Because I knew he couldn’t see me I took the opportunity to look over his facial features. He had an angular face that was shockingly sharp because of his weight. His neck was long and I found myself leaning in to trace his jugular with my thumb. 

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I don’t know. Your skin just looked so soft.”

“You’re in heat huh?”

I thought about it. Was I? I had no idea how to tell.

“I don’t know.”

Elio smiled and continued playing with the bubbles.

“When I’m better I’ll take care of you when you’re in heat.”

Just his words caused blood to pool in my groin. I felt terrible that I had such a strong reaction to this sick boy. He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

“You’re very handsome it won’t be charity, trust me.”

I laughed at that then squeezed his hand back. My stare lingered on his pupils before I added more bubble solution to break the tension. 

“Have you ever been with a male omega?”

I felt my cheeks redden with blush. This kid was something else.

“No. I haven’t.”

Elio shrunk back at my tone.

“Sorry. I know I’m disgusting right now. But hopefully most of the bruising and scars will go away and the bleeding will hopefully be gone in a few days...”

“No no. I didn’t mean anything by that. I honestly haven’t and you’re not disgusting. Not even a little bit. Do you want to get out. Your fingers are getting pruney.”

He started to stand and I could see he got lightheaded from the jolt. I looped my arms under him and helped him out. I helped laid him on a group of warm towels. I had ointment, gauze, bandaids, lotion, and ice. I scanned over his naked frame to see what needed my immediate attention. I noticed the most prominent wound on his thighs. It looked like a burn. 

“How’d you get this?”

“It’s from boiling water. There’s some on my back too.”

I rolled some ice in a towel and told him to lay on his side so I could ice his thighs and back. Once the cold touched his skin he shrieked then relaxed. 

“But you’re attracted to men... right?”

I laughed at his perseverance. 

“Yes, I’ve just never been with one before.”

“First time for everything... owe...”

I started to ice the bruises on his hips as he scrunched up his nose in discomfort.

“Sorry, It’ll be over soon.”

He looked to have a few whip marks on his back so I put ointment then dressed those. I also bandaged the burns. I had done sports medicine in high school so I wasn’t too terrible at all of this. Once I finished I put a glob of lotion in my hand and started to rub it in to all the areas I could. His skin was so dry that some areas were cracking under the light peach fuzz that decorated his body for warmth.

“That feels good.”

“Good. Your skin is really dry.”

It was becoming harder and harder for me to not ask him personal questions. I wanted to know how he got to that place and why he looked so much worse than all the other boys I saw at the mansion. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. Please don’t be my father. I thought he’d be drinking at the slave house well into the night.

“It’s Penny.”

“Come in.”

Penny was one of our omega workers. She cleaned the house and cooked almost all of our meals. She was the closest with me and I considered her a good friend. One of my brothers, Mason had picked her for his 18th birthday. But after sleeping with her a few times he got bored and eventually went off to college. I insisted to my father that we should start paying her and offer her a room. She was a huge help and a joy to have around. She walked in with a plate of pasta with chicken and a bowl of rice. 

“I saw you come in with him. I assumed he’s hungry.”

Elio’s eyes lit up. I saw him open his mouth and involuntarily lick his lips. Who would starve another being? Penny handed it to Elio and he looked at me. He was waiting for me to allow him to eat. I felt my eyes tear up quicker than I wanted. 

“You don’t have to ask. Please eat, just go slow cause your stomach might not be able to handle it all.”

He nodded and started to eat. He ate on the bathroom floor as slow as he could. I thanked her and introduced them to each other briefly. I knew Elio could smell she was an omega and that made him relaxed. 

“Don’t forget we’re doing cake at 8.”

Elio swallowed prematurely and looked at me in wonder.

“Is it your birthday? Did you decide to do all this for me on your birthday?”

“It’s really no big deal. It’s just a birthday. Penny and I just have a 3 year tradition of eating lemon cake.”

Elio smiled then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Well happy birthday.”

The way he said those three words truly touched me. He was so genuine. 

“I’ll go start making it. Nice to meet you Elio.”

“You too.”

She took his plate then left. Elio started shifting his hips in discomfort.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No. Not nothing.”

“It’s just weird. I feel weird.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“I’m in a lot of pain but I’m also in heat. It just feels strange.”

I knew he was in heat because I had been trying to distract myself from his pheromones all day. 

“It would also be really nice to get filled up by someone kind... and gentle.”

Elio’s chest started to blush as he picked his bandages. 

“You were bleeding less than an hour ago.”

“I don’t think I am now. Want to check.”

I had no idea what to do. I didn’t know if he really felt like having sex or if he instinctually felt obligated. I hoped he wasn’t this good of an actor and actually terrified of me. I didn’t know him well enough to know.

He laid on his side and bent himself toward me. I opened his cheeks and only saw a small amount of clear liquid drip.

“Omegas heal pretty fast. If you want a birthday present...”

I laughed but got serious soon after. He was such a contradiction. He looked so obviously sick but he was dripping and needy and his face... those eyes... he paralyzed me. 

“Tell me what you want.”

I said it seriously. He blinked up at me and smirked. 

“Just you. I want to touch you. I want you to touch me. And we’ll see.”

I smiled at him lovely.

“You know we can stop at anytime. Ok?”

“I have a feeling I won’t want to.”


	3. Let Me Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As some of you know I’m working two jobs and am a full time student so things have been crazy. But I obviously love writing so I’ll still be continuing everything. Updates might just be a little less than normal. Love you all!

I carried him to my bed and put the comforter over him. I gave him shorts but he said he was warm from the bath and he’d prefer not to have a shirt on. He also said the burns were bothering him.

“I haven’t been in a bed in so long. Feels good.”

I knew he hadn’t by how many bruises he had from sleeping on the cage floor and concrete. I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his curls. 

“Where did you sleep?”

“I don’t want you to pity me.”

He looked at me honestly and then spoke as he broke eye contact.

“I usually slept in the basement, in chains.”

I looked at the raw flesh around his neck. I leaned in to kiss the skin there. He smiled then hid his face and smelled my sheets. 

“Your scent is so strong. How old are you today?”

“18.”

Elio lifted his head up and smiled.

“You look older.”

“What about you?”

Elio blushed and looked up at me.

“I’m ummm... I’m 16.”

“Why are you ashamed of your age?”

“I’m not I guess I’m just ashamed of everything I’ve done and been through.”

“I’m here to listen if you ever want to talk about anything.”

He started to rub my thigh as if he wanted me to lay with him. I took off my shirt and snuggled next to him, just looking, but not touching.

“We don’t need to talk now don’t worry.”

“How long am I going to get to be here?”

In truth I hadn’t thought about it.

“As long as you want. My dad is terrible as you saw and so are my brothers but they’re all gone. And my father is usually gone for work so it’s just me, Penny, and Eli.”

“Is Eli a boy?”

“No, we only have girl omegas. We had boys around when I was young but my father sold all of them.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Do you ever think your father will sell me?”

“I won’t let him.”

I answered so fast and with a such intensity it made Elio shiver. I instinctually reached to warm him up with my hands. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck. For being so abused for so long he seemed extremely affectionate and comfortable. I kissed his neck and heard him gasp. 

“You ok?”

His tone was breathy.

“Yes, just... in heat.”

I wanted to touch his waist and back and hips and legs and chest... I wanted to put my hands all over him but I was still unsure of how he was feeling. He smiled up at me and sunk his body further into the sheets. 

“You can touch me if you want... I’m ok.”

“I don’t want to touch your burns accidentally.”

“I’ll show you.”

He took my hands and placed them on his boney hips. I rubbed the skin there and felt him lean against me.

“You’re so gentle.”

I kissed his neck again just to see if I could hear that gorgeous sound again. Sure enough, he made it. 

“Will you be disappointed if I sleep?”

I rubbed his lower back and snuggled into his neck further.

“No, rest.”

He looked up at me with a wonder lust look in his eye.

“What?”

“Your hands just feel really good.”

I continued to rub his hips and back soothingly. He moved his own to my chest and raked them through my chest hair.

“I love how much hair you have.”

I kissed his forehead and watched him blush.

“Sorry, you should rest.”

“No. Keep going.”

I laughed and continued scenting and rubbing his battered body. I knew parts of him ached terribly but he seemed to also be pretty horny. The proof of his arousal was brushing against my leg while I smelt fluid leak out of his entrance. 

“You’ve been so kind to me. You can have me. It’s ok.”

I detached my lips from his neck and looked at him with enormous empathy.

“I know you’re in a lot of pain. Maybe now isn’t the best time.”

He smiled at my sincerity and leaned in to kiss my lips. His tongue tasted like cherries. We continued locking lips slowly until I pulled back to speak.

“Does anything hurt terribly? I feel bad not taking you to see a real doctor.”

“I’ll be ok.”

His ribs protruded when he sighed against my chest. I scratched his back and felt the digits of his spine expand. 

“I wish I wasn’t so gross. I’m sure that’s why you don’t want to knot me.”

I looked at him in shock and rubbed his cheek.

“No, that’s really not why. I think you’re the opposite of gross... you’re... beautiful.”

Elio let a tear fall from his right eye and smiled a gorgeous smile. Before I could lean in to kiss him again I heard my father’s drunken footsteps down the hall. Please don’t come in. Please don’t come in. He opened the door with a bang and laughed at us snuggled together instantly.

“How’s your bitch boy son?”

His words were slurred and I could feel Elio’s heart beat quicken.

“Dad please go to bed. You’re drunk.”

“It’s your birthday son! Why are you not drunk! Instead you’re laying in bed with this pussy boy that I can smell you haven’t even fucked! I guess we didn’t pay for him though so...”

Elio shivered at his voice. 

“Just go please.”

My father cackled before walking over to lift Elio’s chin. He looked at him in terror and let another tear fall.

“You really are a disgusting little thing.”

I brought Elio in the protection of my arms and cursed at my father.

“Why would you say something like that?”

I heard Elio grumble.

“It’s the truth.”

My dad continued to laugh drunkenly. I removed Elio from me and got out of bed to face him.

“Please just go.”

“Oh big man. 18. Think you can stand up to your old man.”

He grabbed Elio’s wrist and dragged him from the bed. 

“Oh what do we have here. My son makes you wet huh? Such a little whore.”

He turned him around to show me how much Elio leaked through his shorts. I turned red with anger and got between Elio and my father. 

“Leave. Now.”

Even though he smiled I think he knew I could take him in a physical altercation. 

“Alright I’ll leave you love birds alone.”

He walked out the door as quickly as he came in. Elio was frozen in place shaking. I walked over to him and placed both my hands on his naked arms.

“I’m so sorry.”

He put his head on my chest and continued crying. I helped him get back into bed then went to grab him new shorts. 

“Thanks.”

The moment he took the used ones off I almost went blind with arousal. God, he smelled so good. I just rubbed his cheek and closed my eyes to take it all in.

“Please don’t believe him. You’re stunning, really.”

He smiled and kissed the palm that was petting his cheek. 

“Breed me. Please.”

My breath caught in my throat at his words. He wants me to breed him. Can male omegas get pregnant? I can’t have a child right now. 

“Elio can you get pregnant?”

He frowned and bit his lip nervously.

“No, they took my reproductive organs when I was 13.”

I got into bed with him and continued rubbing his body. Even though I was partly relieved I could see it troubled him.

“Did you not want them to operate?”

He didn’t even speak he just shook his head no and hugged me. As we were connected he reached down and palmed my erection. I hissed at the surprise and got a giggle from Elio. 

“Just go slow. I’m ok.”

My resolve was slowly failing as Elio continued to grind against my body. He took the shorts off he had just put on and turned around with his back to my chest. He perched his ass out and guided my cock into his hole. I gasped and held his hips lightly.

“Fuck... Elio are you ok?”

He moaned and rocked back on me. 

“Yes.”

Everything about Elio felt right, his flat chest, his fleshy ass, his hard cock I could feel whenever I desired. He was so perfect to me and I had never been in such euphoria in my life

“Oliver...”

I realized he wasn’t bleeding anymore and the wetness was only his juices leaking on me. I made love to him slowly and kissed his body tenderly. He purred at my kisses and grabbed the sheets. I had no idea how intense an omegas heat was. He was already cumming. I could feel his ass close around me and pulsate in pleasure. He gasped and turned around to kiss me. Poor thing was so worked up he almost sounded like he was crying. All too quickly I felt my own orgasm rip through me. He reached his arms back to put around my neck and whispered in my ear.

“Cum inside me.”

Hearing those words released the glorious tension in my balls into his pink hole. He swayed his hips back and forth and gasped when he started cumming again, this time from his cock. I held him as he shook then attempted to turn him around.

“No! Don’t pull out. It’s good to stay knotted.”

I looked at him in confusion.

“Feels good for omegas... being knotted.”

In truth it did feel good and I felt indescribably close to Elio. I hugged his body to mine and kissed his shoulder. Soon I felt his body relax and his heart beat slow. I followed him shortly into a deep slumber.


	4. Let Me Talk To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I’m working for 10 straight hours so on breaks I would LOVE to read comments from this. I’m updating in order so this one is next! Hope you guys are enjoying all the stories. This one I’m especially excited for. Love you all♥️

When I woke I realized it was morning. It wasn’t my birthday anymore. Penny must have realized our state and not woken me for cake. I looked down at the boy nestled in the sheets. His shoulder blades were almost touching. I ran my finger down his spine and looked at the burns in the daylight. It looked like someone splashed him or threw a substance there. Didn’t he say it was water? He turned around and looked at me through his sleepy eyelids. Before speaking he shrugged and shivered. I covered his body with another blanket and rubbed his shoulder. 

“What hurts?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Elio...”

He clutched his stomach then let a tear fall in my pillow. 

“My hole... its burning.”

“Can I look?”

His face went red with embarrassment. 

“Ok...”

I pulled his small ass apart to find his red, raw hole. He shrieked when I stretched it with my hands. My cum was still nestled inside him. I felt bad that he seemed so overused. The ring of muscle was shivering in pain. 

“Stay here.”

I went to the bathroom to get wipes, warm water, antiseptic wash, and aquaphor. When I returned I looked at his pained expression. 

“I’m used to it... I’m fine.”

Elio tried to drape the covers back over him so I couldn’t see him. I pulled the blankets up and opened one cheek with my palm. He moaned in pleasure and pain. 

“First I’m going to wash you and get all the cum out then I’m going to put this calming gel on. Just relax. Lay back.”

He listened and took a deep breath as I drenched my fingers in warm water then inserted them inside him one by one. I just lightly pressed and curled them around him to get all my cum out on a paper towel. He was shifting away then into my hand on and off. I knew he was getting “overused.” When I was younger and still figuring out my sexuality I would read books about omegas. However, I still didn’t know what was true and not true. I decided to tell him what I thought was happening to him.

“Elio you’re in an intense heat but you’ve also had too much sex and it’s causing an endorphin pain cycle. In other words it’s really hard for you to say no to sexual advances right now but you need to heal.”

He nodded and watched as I finished lathering him in Vaseline. 

“How do the burns feel?”

He looked down and rubbed them lightly.

“Fine.”

I watched his eyes shut. 

“Are you still tired?”

“Yes.”

I knew he wasn’t. He was wide awake. I knew he was closing his eyes because he was crying and wanted to hide the tears. I couldn’t even imagine what he had been through. I shouldn’t have allowed us to have sex. I should have protected him. I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“You can cry. It’s ok.”

He guided his cheek into the pillow and allowed the tears to spill. I looked over the bruises that decorated his shoulders and torso. I had never seen such pale skin beaten to such a purple complexion. He had one particular bruise that looked like a hand print on his bicep. I looked down at him and realized he saw where I was looking.

“Someone held my arms up pretty tightly when they tried me.”

“Tried you? What could his complaint have possibly been?”

Elio hesitated before blurting out.

“That I was too loose... he said I looked like a girl.”

I scoffed at the ridiculousness of that. I was inside Elio only hours ago and he did not feel loose and he certainly didn’t look like a girl to me. I would describe him as being beautiful. Which men and women can both be. I realized I hadn’t responded. 

“Well that’s just idiotic Elio. Fuck him and anyone that’s ever hurt you.”

He actually smiled at my sincerity. 

“I want you again.”

I scoffed then ran my hand through his hair.

“I told you. You’re overused. It will hurt.”

Elio straddled my hips then hissed in pain.

“See. I know, just let me hold you.”

Elio nodded and wrapped his arms around my back. 

“You’ve been so kind. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Your body should never be a rewards system if someone is kind to you.”

I could tell he got slightly offended by that.

“Well Oliver, that’s all I’ve had to do for 4 years.”

“4 years? You were 12?”

Elio sniffled then rubbed his wrists. 

“Yah... I’m an orphan. I never met my parents. Most people don’t want male omegas as sons.”

“But surely someone must have taken care of you or cared where you ended up.”

Elio’s cheeks got red as he separated himself from me. 

“No. I was in an orphanage.”

I rubbed his knee.

“So what happened when you were 12?”

“The man your father knows paid a few hundred dollars for me. I was his personal sex slave for two years until I was 14. He wasn’t very interested in me once I was older... so then I was just responsible for pleasing anyone that came into the basement.”

“How many people a month?”

Elio laughed sarcastically. 

“A few a day.”

He shifted then hissed when his ass pressed against the bed uncomfortably.

“You ok?”

He smiled at me. 

“Yes, any other questions?”

I spoke quickly even though I knew he was kidding.

“How’d you get the burns?”

“It’s boiling water. I was carrying it so I could bathe because there’s no hot water in the basement so I had to boil it then carry it but... I was too weak and I dropped it. Obviously it splashed everywhere so... Don’t look at me with such devastation. I’m ok. Really, people have gone through worse.”

I wanted to say that he was right but that most people also had better lives. 

“That’s a very positive mindset.”

Elio just looked at me. He wasn’t being shy, I could tell he was preparing to ask me something. 

“I feel like I don’t deserve to be too traumatized from it all because I... I don’t know... I enjoy sex. I’m an omega, that’s why I exist.”

I scratched his scalp and studied his boney features.

“That’s not why you exist.”

Elio seemed to get shy all over again so he switched the subject.

“So are you going to school?”

“Yah, I’m a senior.”

Elio smiled.

“That’s cool. I’ve always wanted to go to school.”

“I can teach you some stuff but first we should eat.”

“Do you have class today?”

“No it’s Sunday.”

I got out of bed and started to get dressed. I noticed Elio was still in bed looking rather sheepish. I walked over to the bed and leaned my palms on it.

“You can go to my school, if you want to. Especially because you’re two years younger than me.”

Elio smiled then frowned.

“I’m pretty stupid.”

“You’re pretty but you’re not stupid.”

Elio leaned in and kissed me quickly. When he pulled away he looked shocked.

“Sorry I don’t know why I did that.”

I leaned back and gave him another one.

“Come on, let’s go eat.”

His naked body rose from the bed slowly. I felt my eyes again water once I scanned his bruises, burns, and weight. Nothing to be worried about, Oliver. He’ll gain weight here and all the bruises and evidence of abuse will be gone with time. He found my closet mirror and seemed to be fascinated by it.

“Have you ever seen a mirror?”

I asked sarcastically but his answer surprised me.

“A few times.”

“Have you ever seen yourself?”

“Not in a long time. I don’t like what I see.”

I went up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I looked over his nakedness again.

“I’m going to help you. Ok? Just hold on.”

He let a tear fall. We both knew what I was talking about. I could tell he was sad, self conscious, and traumatized. In truth I didn’t know how much help I had to give but I knew I had already done more for him then anyone else had. Penny knocked on the door then yelled through it.

“Oliver! Breakfast is down stairs!”

“We’re coming!”

“Do Penny and Eli go to school with you?”

“No but I wish they did. They’re a little older. Penny is 23 and Eli is 25.”

“Have they always been slaves?”

The question made me feel sick. I wrapped him in a robe and brushed his hair behind his ears.

“Yes, you know when I have my own house I’ll never-“

“I know.”

He let his head fall on my chest. I had a nervous feeling in my heart, right where his forehead sat. I already cared for him and I knew my father. I hadn’t told Elio the complete truth about why my father had gotten rid of our male omegas when I was a child. That conversation had to wait because I knew it would only scare him. I wasn’t a child anymore. I could protect him. I wrapped my arms around him and allowed him to just relax with a man’s hands on him. He nuzzled into my neck.

“Oliver I think I need to lay down.”

I looked down at him and realized how pale he was. 

“Ok. I’ll go and get our food.”

Elio got into bed and exhaled once he smelt my scent on the bed.

“Be right back.”

He nodded then closed his eyes. I grabbed our food and was shocked that everyone seemed to be gone. Most Sundays no one is in the house. I did some dishes to help Penny knowing that Elio had probably fallen asleep. When I got back with our food I saw Elio shivering.

“What’s wrong?”

He didn’t speak he just took in a shaken breath. I put the food on my dresser then sat next to him. 

“Elio. What happened?”

His mouth kept opening but no words came out. I didn’t want to touch him, he seemed too alert.

“Your dad he just touched me... I’m fine.”

I felt blood pool in my ears. That fucking pig. I wanted to scream or cry or just apologize to Elio. 

“Oliver really I’m ok. Just give me a minute.”

I could feel how fast his heart was beating. My stomach lurched at the image of my father forcing himself on Elio. 

“Have some water.”

He drank half the bottle then hung his head. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

I put my hand on his chest. He stopped immediately.

“Why?”

“I have pee.”

“Don’t lie.”

I knew I was more empathetic than most men but I was still an alpha. I didn’t want anyone lying to me, especially the person I was sharing my bed with. 

“I’m bleeding.”

I picked him up despite his silent protest. I took the robe off and looked at him.

“Oliver. I’m fine. You can’t just pick me up and undress me.”

Elio couldn’t look at me as he said this but I nodded then took a step back. 

“I’ll be outside the door. Do whatever you need and tell me if you need help or just want to be alone.”

Elio sunk to his knees then started to cry. I closed the door then went to search for my father.


	5. Let Me Hold You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving for all who celebrate! Inspiration struck for this story so that’s what got updated at 4 am lol. Love you all and stay safe this holiday season ♥️

He was gone. Took the car and left. Coward. I felt like punching a wall. My jaw was so tight I only noticed when it started to ache. I went back to my room to find Elio in bed. He made eye contact with me instantly. It felt like he was pulling me in with his gaze. I succumbed quickly and spooned his emaciated frame to my muscular one. He sighed then turned to face me. 

“It’s not his fault... I moaned when he touched me. I’m sorry...”

I had never felt so emotionally conflicted. This boy was in pain but still needy because of his heat. I explained the overuse theory to him but I don’t know if he actually took it in. 

“It’s not your fault. He should never have even come in here. Elio, I want you to know I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Ok?”

He nodded and sniffled. I rubbed my thumb over his cheekbone as I kissed his forehead. He whimpered at my gesture then exhaled in relaxation.

“Really it was nothing. You don’t know what I’ve been through... I’m... im happy to be here, I don’t want to give you the impression that I’m not thankful.”

I couldn’t stop myself from crying. I felt so sorry for him and the last 24 hours had overwhelmed me. I watched his own cheeks become wet with tears. I felt him shiver then cuddle into my chest. 

“I really think I should take you to a doctor. Can you tell me what your life has been like for this past month?”

Elio blinked twice then looked away. 

“I’ve been kept outside a lot.”

It’s been so cold. I touched his neck and belly. He felt warm now but it felt as if his organs were shaking. His hands were also still slightly purple. 

“When omegas stop getting wet from malnourishment some owners put them in the cold because then we crave body warmth...”

“That’s horrible.”

Elio shuddered again then shook. His expression looked pained.

“Can you knot me again Oliver?”

If anyone else asked me that the answer would be no. But I couldn’t say no. Not to him, especially if it would actually take some of his pain away.

“So does knotting warm omegas up?”

He nodded then arched his neck for me to breath on. 

“Elio I think it’s better that I take you to the doctor.”

“No, I’m ok.”

He went to grab my cock but I caught his wrist in my grasp.

“You can’t surprise me this time. Come on Eli can drive us.”

“No.”

His voice was firm.

“I don’t want to get poked and prodded with machines and needles... please... just fill me, it’ll make me feel a lot better.”

I thought about options. I didn’t want to take him to the hospital against his will. I let my hands roam over his hips as I went over ideas. For some reason my brain made me think about how old Elio was when he was first knotted. I brushed his hair behind his ear. 

“When was your first time Elio?”

He grimaced.

“I’d rather have you touch me then talk.”

I smiled quickly then got serious again.

“I was 12. I told you.”

A tear dropped down his cheek. I swiped it with my thumb. I thought about how old Elio looked at 12, how innocent, how young. This poor beautiful boy. I kissed his lips and felt him whimper and open his legs. I pulled back to look at him. 

“I’ll go slow ok.”

Elio smiled then took a deep breath. I frowned when I saw his ribs expand them contract. 

“Elio, will you let me take you to the doctor after?”

He nodded then buried his head in my neck. I giggled and then felt his mouth on one of my ears. I put my hands on his neck and kissed him. I could tell he had never made out with someone. He didn’t know what to do with his tongue and he was letting me lead completely. I still enjoyed his mouth nonetheless. I guided my hand behind to his lower back and held him to me. His breathing had slowed, in , out, in, out. He hugged me tightly and settled his face in my collarbone. I rubbed his scalp and heard him start to snore. I smiled and kissed his curls. I didn’t mind that he fell asleep, I wanted him to rest. I knew my body warmth and scent was helping him so I stayed even though I heard my father’s drunken footsteps fill the house. He didn’t dare come in my room. Good. I looked over at the clock, 1:24. Still have time to go to the doctor before dinner. Maybe I’ll beat the shit out of my dad before dessert. I felt Elio start to mumble. Then I heard specific words.

“No please. Don’t... no...”

Should I wake up? His expression was scrunched up. 

“Help...”

I rubbed his back and tried to wake him as easily as possible. His eyes flew open but his body stayed still. He recognized me and exhaled. I didn’t ask about the dream, he didn’t say what it was about. But he did pull me in for a kiss. He felt more energized. I got on top of him and let him lay back against the mattress. He smiled.

“Just lay back and relax.”

Elio giggled then ran his fingers through my hair as I kissed down his chest and hips. Once I got to his cock I popped the small piece of flesh in my mouth. I started to salivate when I felt him grow in my mouth. His moans were so pretty, almost feminine. He was actually a lot quieter then I expected. He only moaned or groaned when something caught him by surprise. I could tell the vocal noises were honest and that was turning me on more than anything else.

“Please...”

I lifted his knees to his chest and looked at his light pink hole. He wasn’t bleeding but he was wet... dripping. I circled my finger around it and saw Elio bite his lip. Fuck. My cock was straining each time I looked at him. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I lowered my tongue on his soft skin and felt him arch into my mouth. I went slow before I started slurping and devouring him. He started to move around the bed from overstimulation so I put my large arm over his little belly and continued. I put a finger in slowly to test his reaction. His eyes shut and he pushed against it immediately. Because of his reaction I added another. I knew my cock was almost ridiculously large and I didn’t want him to feel any discomfort. I added another.

“Oh my...”

I smiled at him. The moment seemed to stretch on as I rubbed his cheek and ass at the same time. He pushed his face into my hand. He was showing me he trusted me, in every way, and I was honored. He leaned up, obviously wanting a kiss. I granted him one and felt and electric shock spark my lips. I disconnected quickly and looked at Elio. He was smiling from ear to ear.

“What?”

“Do you know what a pair bond is?”

“Yes... it’s real? I thought it was something kids made up.”

Elio shook his head. 

“It happens when an omega and alpha fall in love.”

I was speechless. I did. I couldn’t explain it. It hadn’t even been two days but... I did. Did he love me too? Is that why I felt that sensation on my lips. He was still smiling and I was coming to find it was my favorite expression he wore. He opened his legs even further and held his knees up. I leaned down to kiss him again as I took my underwear off. He looked at my cock and then to my eyes.

“You ok?”

“Me ok.”

I smiled then kissed his forehead.

“You want me inside of you?”

“Yes...”

His scent filled my nostrils and I felt my hormones rage. I was a gentleman but I was also only 18 and all the blood was in my loins. Elio seemed to understand my predicament because just like last time he guided me inside himself. I was only half way in because I was worried about hurting him still. He took the liberty of shifting himself on the bed so I was fully sheathed in his warm wet heaven. He opened his arms. I hugged him to me and rocked against his hole slowly. He squeezed me tight then moaned softly. I started kissing his neck, wanting to pay attention to every piece of pale skin. My hand brushed a burn and he shrieked.

“Sorry, Sorry... fuck. Sorry.”

Elio laughed then moaned.

“It’s ok.”

He was starting to sweat and I could tell he wasn’t fit enough to continue for much longer. 

“Want me to touch you?”

He nodded then closed his eyes. I kissed his cheek and started to increase my thrusts. He started to gasp as his cock spasmed on his tummy. His ass held me so tight I felt the knot starting to form. Wow. This was the most amazing sensation I had ever experienced. The moment I started to cum Elio’s ass contracted rapidly. He almost screamed in pleasure as he grabbed the bed sheets. I felt more liquid flood the knot. It wasn’t my cum... was it his? Could he also cum from his ass? He was panting and pulsing through his orgasm. I picked him up and sat him on my lap. He let his arms fall behind my back and put his head on my shoulder. I felt the pair bond pulse where the knot was and it made us squirm. I kissed his shiny lips then started to rub his scalp.

“Thank you.”

I felt myself start to cry. I wasn’t normally very emotional but Elio brought it out of me. He was so vulnerable and honest it made me open up. He kissed my tears.

“Don’t think you’re going to get out of going to the doctor.”

“I know.”

He smelled so good. I put my nose in his neck and kept inhaling. I felt higher than I had ever been on this boy. 

“You made me feel so good.”

“Right back at you.”

Elio flopped on his back and closed his eyes. I rubbed his arms and hips before laying my full body weight on top of him before moving behind him. I spooned him to me while we were still knotted. I felt my gratitude for him ebb in his ass and my heart.


	6. Let Me Save You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!! I know it’s been awhile but I just try to update when inspiration strikes. This chapter felt great to write so I hope you all enjoy it. More coming soon♥️

I woke up alone. I looked around the room and couldn’t find where Elio had gone. He wasn’t in the bathroom either. I dressed quickly and that’s when I heard a light groan coming from my fathers room. It was Elio. I burst through the door and saw my dad violating Elio. I felt a red boiling anger resonate behind my eyes. Before my father could even comprehend I was in the room I threw him to the ground. He was larger than me but also extremely wasted. I wrapped my hands around his throat and really looked into his eyes. Who was this person? 

“Want to explain what the fuck you’re doing!”

He squirmed realizing how close I was to killing him. 

“Nothing son... just having some fun. I thought you understood we were sharing your birthday present.”

At that point my anger melted and a deep sadness over took me. I couldn’t speak for this person ever again. I needed to leave. Elio and I needed to leave. 

“If you don’t transfer half of your trust into my bank account I’ll take this among other things to the courts.”

I got up and looked over to see Elio curled in a ball. I picked him up, brought him in my room, and locked the door. He was shaking and looked overtly pale. I got on my knees and brought his jaw in my hands.

“Love I need you to listen to me. We’re leaving and never coming back. Let’s get you showered and dressed then I’m going to pack.”

Elio whimpered quietly then brought his hands together. 

“Where are we going?”

He sounded so scared, so unsure. 

“Wherever you want to go. We can go anywhere. I’ll take care of you, I won’t make any mistakes again.”

Elio sniffled.

“We all make mistakes.”

Was he referring to my father raping him?

“This is not your fault.”

He shook his head in disagreement.

“I should have fought. I just froze.”

I felt myself getting violently angry again. 

“Go shower. We need to leave.”

We both quickly got ready and I packed anything valuable including a good amount of cash that was in my dresser. Elio emerged from the shower wet and shivering. I blew his body with a hair dryer then dressed him quickly. I took his hand and flew down the stairs. Eli asked where we were going. I didn’t even respond. I just flew out the door, I couldn’t risk having them tell my father. We walked through the streets of Crema to the bus. I held him close to me because he was still trembling. Once we were on the bus he started to violently shake. 

“I feel really strange right now.”

Tears flew down his face. A young woman next to us noticed his distress. She spoke English. 

“Are you ok honey?”

Elio couldn’t even look at her. I don’t know why but I explained that he had just been sexually assaulted and we were on our way to the hospital. She frowned and shook her head. She gave him more room and leaned down to whisper.

“It’s not your fault and you’re going to be ok. Take some deep breaths we’re only 10 minutes away from the hospital.”

She got up and told the bus driver in Italian to go to the hospital. Before we got off at our stop she handed Elio a little piece of paper and told me to take care of him. I thanked her then picked Elio up. He couldn’t seem to walk anymore. Once we got inside he started to scream. I had no idea what to do. Two nurses came over to me and I very quickly explained what happened. That injected his arm and he instantly went slack in my arms. They instructed me to come with them. They tucked Elio in a bed and handed me a large amount of paperwork. They injected him again and inserted IVs and extra oxygen. 

“I’m Dr.Rosan, can you tell me a little bit about what happened.”

I explained everything from the beginning and how I wanted to bring him when I first rescued him but he didn’t want to. I didn’t know if something horrific happened to him in a hospital or if it was something else. So I then explained that I didn’t know why he screamed. I told him about my father and how we just left. He nodded and seemed to think over options.

“Well I’m going to do a rape kit and do a full body check up and blood work. Stay next to him in case he gets agitated.”

As of now he was relaxed and looked out of it. He actually smiled at me and reached for my hand.

“Thank you.”

I didn’t even know what to say. I just stared crying. He continued speaking slowly.

“Are we going back for Penny and Eli.”

“No, they’ll be ok.”

Elio looked unconvinced. But I knew my father didn’t hurt women the way he hurt men. If anything they would be fired because I was the only one that kept them around. Suddenly I did feel bad. How would they make money? Where would they live? Fuck. 

“I’ll figure out everything, ok?”

He nodded before the doctor started the rape kit. Elio squirmed slightly but was very brave nonetheless. 

“Did he shower?”

Fuck. I told him to. 

“Yes he did.”

“Ok we’ll still do it but no DNA will probably be present.”

That made me nervous in case I needed to sue to get money. I had to support not only myself but Elio as well. I also knew this hospital visit alone was going to be expensive. I wiped the sweat beating down on my forehead. The doctor sat next to me in a chair and looked over his clipboard. 

“Ok so a few things are going on. Elio you’re going to need surgery...”

I zoned out for the rest but was also bone chillingly present. I summarized in my mind what was going to happen. Elio needed a large surgery to repair his anal cavity, the burn was infected, he was anemic, lacking potassium, among other things. I held his hand as he started to cry. 

“... Elio I know this is a lot to handle but you’re in the best place. We’re going to make your recovery as easy as we can and Oliver will be here for you.”

Elio nodded and we both thanked him. While all the doctors prepared him for surgery I rubbed his wrist and told him to look at me.

“I’m going to keep you safe, ok?”

He nodded then kissed my hand. I took a dee breath and said goodbye to him before they sedated him. As I walked out his door I felt a magnetic pull yell at me to return to him but I couldn’t be in the room during surgery. I felt like I sat on the chair outside for hours, maybe it was hours. A nurse called me back and said I could see him. He looked really drugged but also relaxed and almost... happy. He smiled at me and reached his hand out. I took it and scratched his arm, he exhaled.

“I love you.”

I felt my heart clench as I put my forehead on his. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
